The Muppet Show (2014 show)
The Muppet Show is an 2014 one hour American television series. It is reboot the Jim Henson show of the same name. Developed by Jason Segel, James Bobin, Nick Stoller and Steven Spielberg in collaboration with noted screenwriter John Lasseter (who was the writer of many movies from Pixar), the series serves as a sequel from both The Muppets (2011) and Muppets Most Wanted. It follows a TV program called the Muppet Show, and their crazy attractions way with their guest stars and attractions, they always try to make the show good but everytime something appears or nothing goes right to them and their guest stars (An actor per program). The show sticks close to the original show, as adding new characters (some regular, other minors) such as Walter, obscure characters from "Fraggle Rock", "Dog City", and "Jim Henson's Animal Show", and some old ones that appeared briefly in the beginning of the original series such as George, the janitor and Hilda, the seamstress/wardrobe mistress. The Muppet Show premiered with a two hour pilot, 19:00 on Disney Channel on September 10, 2014; it was positively received by critics; subsequent episodes have also received critical acclaim as well. USA Network executives have confirmed that the first season of The Muppet Show will be 30 episodes long. In its sixt season The Muppet Show have 33 episodes, as Disney promotion of Star Wars. Characters Main characters *Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy *Eric Jacobson as Fozzie Bear *Dave Goelz as Gonzo *Peter Linz as Walter Recurring Characters The following is a list of characters that are a recurring guest on the show; they are listed in alphabetical order as sorted by their last name. These include the most prominently featured antagonists and the main non-starring protagonists. *Matt Vogel as '80s Robot *Steve Whitmire as Andy Pig *Bill Barretta as Angel Marie *Tyler Bunch as Angelo *Matt Vogel as Angus McGonagle *Eric Jacobson as Animal *Matt Vogel as the Announcer *Ryan Dillon as Polly Lobster *Steve Whitmire as Beaker *Steve Whitmire as Bean Bunny *Dave Goelz as Beauregard *Bill Barretta as Behemoth *Betsy Bastos as Betsy Bird *Bill Barretta as Big Mean Carl *Dave Goelz as Bill the Bubble Guy *Jim Martin as Black Dog *Matt Vogel as Blind Pew *Bill Barretta as Bobo the Bear *David Rudman as Bobby Benson *Dave Goelz as Dr. Bunsen Honeydew *Victor Yerrid as Calico *Matt Vogel as Camilla the Chicken *Bruce Lanoil as Captain Pighead (pronounced Pee-Jay) *Victor Yerrid as Carter the butler *Dave Goelz as Chester Rat *Brad Dourif as Chucky *Tyler Bunch as Clifford *Bill Barretta as Clueless Morgan *David Rudman as Craniac *Matt Vogel as Constantine *Matt Vogel as Crazy Harry *Bill Barretta as Croaker *Bill Barretta as David Hogselhoff *Dave Goelz as Digit *Bill Barretta as Dr. Teeth *Dave Goelz, David Rudman, Steve Whitmire as The Elvises *Matt Vogel as Fleet Scribbler *Matt Vogel as Fletcherbird *Matt Vogel as Floyd Pepper *Tyler Bunch as Foozie *Alice Dinnean as Gaffer *Victor Yerrid as George the Janitor *David Rudman as Gladys the cafeteria waitress *Victor Yerrid as Goggles *David Rudman as Gorgon Heap *Alice Dinnean as Hilda *Bill Barretta as Howard Tubman *Matt Vogel as J. P. Grosse *David Rudman as Janice *Matt Vogel as Janooce *Bill Barretta as Johnny Fiama *Matt Vogel as Dr. Julius Strangepork *Dave Goelz as Kermoot *Ryan Dillon as Leon *Matt Vogel as Lew Zealand *Artie Esposito as Lindbergh *Steve Whitmire as Link Hogthrob *Steve Whitmire as Lips *Matt Vogel as Louis Kazagger *Matt Vogel as Ma Bear *Matt Vogel as Mad Monty *Matt Vogel as Mama Fiama *Eric Jacobson as Marvin Suggs *Jim Martin as Masterson Rat *David Rudman as Mildred Huxtetter *Matt Vogel as Miss Mousey *David Rudman as Miss Poogy *Steve Whitmire as Mr. Poodlepants *Eric Jacobson as Mulch *Steve Whitmire as The Newsman *Artie Esposito as Nigel the conductor *David Rudman as Nigel the director *Matt Vogel as Old Tom *Dave Goelz as Dr. Pain *Bill Barretta as Pepe the King Prawn *David Rudman as Dr. Phil van Neuter *Dave Goelz, Steve Whitmire, Eric Jacobson, David Rudman as Pig Brothers *Matt Vogel as Pops *Dave Goelz as Randy Pig *Steve Whitmire as Rizzo the Rat *Matt Vogel as Robin the Frog *Bill Barretta as Rowlf the Dog *Matt Vogel as Roowlf *David Rudman as Sal Minella *Eric Jacobson as Sam the Eagle *David Rudman as Scooter *David Rudman as Seymour *Peter Linz as Skeeter *Bill Barretta as Snookie Blyer *Dave Goelz as Snorty *Steve Whitmire as Snowths *Tyler Bunch as Spa'am *Leslie Carrara as Spamela Hamderson *Drew Massey as Spotted Dick *Steve Whitmire as Statler *Bill Barretta as The Swedish Chef *Matt Vogel as Sweetums *Ryan Dillon as Tatooey Rat *Bill Barretta as Ted Thomas *David Rudman as Thig (voice only) *Eric Jacobson as Thig (puppetry only) *Jim Kroupa as Thog (voice only) *Tyler Bunch as Thog (puppetry only) *Tyler Bunch as Thor *Matt Vogel as Ubergonzo *Matt Vogel as Uncle Deadly *Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Vicki *Dave Goelz as Waldorf *Steve Whitmire as Wall-Eyed Pike *Alice Dinnean as Wanda *David Rudman as Wayne *Matt Vogel as the Weather Guy *Victor Yerrid as Wesley *Alice Dinnean as Yolanda Rat *Bill Barretta as Zippity Zap *Dave Goelz as Zoot Other characters The following is a supplementary list of recurring background characters, which includes characters that appear briefly in multiple episodes (mostly as audience members), but have little to no real world content to justify an entire section covering their in-universe histories (along with obscure Muppets from "Fraggle Rock", "Dog City", and "Jim Henson's Animal Show"). The characters are listed in alphabetical order as sorted by their last names. *Matt Vogel as A. Ligator *Peter Linz as Ace Yu *Dave Goelz as Achilles the Shark *Alice Dinnean as Afghan Hound *Bruce Lanoil, Bill Barretta, Peter Linz as African Masks *Bill Barretta as Agnes Stonewick *Matt Vogel as Alexis the Giraffe *Various Muppet Performers as the Alien Gonzos *David Rudman, Eric Jacobson as the Aliens *Tyler Bunch as Andrew the Humpback Whale *Dave Goelz as Andrew the Reindeer *Matt Vogel as an Anglerfish *Tyler Bunch as Anthony *Eric Jacobson as Apatosaurus *Bill Barretta as Mrs. Appleby *Peter Linz as the Apple Green Frackle *Matt Vogel as Aretha *Bill Barretta as Arnie the Alligator *Various Muppet Performers as Bananas *Matt Vogel as a Barracuda *David Rudman as Barry the Honeybee *Tyler Bunch as Bart the Coyote *Peter Linz as Baskerville the Hound *Various Muppet Performers as Bats *Matt Vogel as Beard *Various Muppet Performers as Bears *Steve Whitmire as Beastie *Eric Jacobson as Beautiful Day Monster *Bill Barretta as the Beggar *Peter Linz as Begoony *Ryan Dillon as a Beluga Whale *David Rudman as Benny the Bat *Tyler Bunch as Bernice the Warthog *Steve Whitmire as Bertha Monster *Dave Goelz as Bill *Bill Barretta as Mr. Bitte *Matt Vogel as Billybob the Lemur *Various Muppet Performers as Birds *Eric Jacobson as the Blue Frackle *Tyler Bunch as Blustering Bellowpane Monster *David Rudman as Boo Monster *Tyler Bunch as Bosco the Baboon *Steve Whitmire, Matt Vogel as the Bossmen *Matt Vogel as Brool Minstrel *Dave Goelz as Brewster the Guru *Steve Whitmire as Bubba the Bartender *Bill Barretta as Bubba the Rat *Steve Whitmire as Bugsy Them *David Rudman as Bunnie Bear *Various Muppet Performers as Bunnies *Bill Barretta as Butch the tiger *Various Muppet Performers as Cactuses *Peter Linz as Catgut *Peter Linz as Casey the Kangaroo *Various Muppet Performers as Cats *David Rudman as Chauncey the Sea Turtle *Various Muppet Performers as Chickens *Tyler Bunch as Chip *Artie Esposito as Chopped Liver *Various Muppet Performers as Clams *Various Muppet Performers as the Clodhoppers *Various Muppet Performers as Coconuts *David Rudman as Codzilla *Alice Dinnean as Colleen Barker *Bill Barretta as Cornelius the Crab *Various Muppet Performers as Cows *Matt Vogel as Custer the Bison *David Rudman as a Dark Magenta Monster *Matt Vogel as Mrs. Dilber *Dave Goelz as The Dodo *Bill Barretta as Doglion *Various Muppet Performers as Dogs *Matt Vogel as Doreen the Camel *Various Muppet Performers as Dragons *Peter Linz as Droop *Various Muppet Performers as Ducks *Bill Barretta as Dullard the Aardvark *David Rudman as an Electric Eel *Matt Vogel as an Elephant *Bill Barretta as the Emerald Green Frackle *Bill Barretta as Ernst Stavros Grouper *Steve Whitmire as Eugene the mink *Various Muppet Performers as The Extremes *Matt Vogel as Female Koozebanian *Alice Dinnean as Fern *Eric Jacobson as a Fire-Breathing Dragon *Various Muppet Performers as Fish *Steve Whitmire as Flash *Matt Vogel as Flaubert *Peter Linz as Flora the Koala *Various Muppet Performers as Flowers *Eric Jacobson as Flower-Eating Monster *Matt Vogel as Fluke the Dolphin *Steve Whitmire as Foo-Foo *Peter Linz as Food *Eric Jacobson as Forcryingoutloud Bird *Various Muppet Performers as Forest Animals *Dave Goelz, Steve Whitmire, Matt Vogel, David Rudman as the Four Fazoobs *Various Muppet Performers as Frogs *David Rudman, Eric Jacobson as the Gawky Birds *Eric Jacobson, Dave Goelz, Steve Whitmire, Matt Vogel, Bill Barretta as Geri and the Atrics *Various Muppet Performers as Ghosts *Steve Whitmire as Gil *Tyler Bunch as a Gnu *Matt Vogel as a Goat *Various Muppet Performers as Gophers *Leslie Carrara as the Green Bird Frackle *David Rudman as the Green Frackle *Matt Vogel as the Grey-Lavender Elderly Frackle *Matt Vogel as Guffrey the Vulture *Bill Barretta as a Hammerhead Shark *Peter Linz as Harold the woodpecker *Bill Barretta as Harry the Rhino *Steve Whitmire as Headless Bill *Matt Vogel as Hector the Spider Monkey *David Rudman as Hillary the Owl *Ryan Dillon as The Hippocritic Oaf *Various Muppet Performers as Hobos *Various Muppet Performers as Horses *Steve Whitmire as Hortense the Hornbill *Artie Esposito as the Hot Pink Frackle *David Rudman as Humphrey the Badger *Peter Linz as Ida Thornbush (Atrics drummer) *Various Muppet Performers as the Inkspots *Steve Whitmare as Jack Rabbit *David Rudman as Jackie the Orangutan *Tyler Bunch as the Jade Green Frackle (J.G.) *Steve Whitmire as Jake the Polar Bear *Matt Vogel as James Bobin Muppet *Steve Whitmire as Jacques Roach *Peter Linz as Jared the Tiger *Tyler Bunch as Jasper the Jaguar *Various Muppet Performers as Javas *Dave Goelz as Jean-Dodd van Clamme *Various Muppet Performers as Jellyfish *Jim Kroupa as Jeremiah Tortoise *Bill Barretta as a Jewfish *David Rudman as Jill *Bill Barretta as Johnnie the Wolf *Alice Dinnean as Julie the Flamingo *Artie Esposito as a Killer Whale *Matt Vogel as the Koozebanian Phoob *David Rudman as Larry *Steve Whitmire as the Laundress *Tyler Bunch as Laughing Boy *Bill Barretta as Lazlo the Hyena *Steve Whitmire as Lenny the Gorilla *David Rudman as Lenny the Lizard *Peter Linz as a Leopard *Peter Linz as Leroy *Bruce Lanoil as Lester Possum *Various Muppet Performers as Lizards *Various Muppet Performers as Lobsters *Dave Goelz, Tyler Bunch, Eric Jacobson, Matt Vogel, David Rudman, Alice Dinnean as Lubbock Lou and his Jughuggers *David Rudman as Luncheon Counter Monster *Leslie Carrara as Lydia the Ostrich *Eric Jacobson as Lyle *Bruce Lanoil as Mad Dog *Bill Barretta as Mahna Mahna *Eric Jacobson as Male Koozebanian *Matt Vogel as a Mandrill *Peter Linz as a Manta Ray *Eric Jacobson as Mean Mama *Leslie Carrara as Melanie the Mink *Various Muppet Performers as Mice *David Rudman as Milton the Booby *Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Miss Belle *David Rudman as Miss Kitty *Bruce Lanoil as Mo Frackle *Peter Linz as the Mole *Alice Dinnean as Molly Monster *Various Muppet Performers as Monkeys *Tyler Bunch as a Moray Eel *Peter Linz as Morton the Beaver *David Rudman as Mudwell Mudbunny *Various Muppet Performers as The Muppaphones *Dave Goelz as Muppy *Steve Whitmire as Murray Minstrel *Peter Linz, Eric Jacobson as The Mutations *Bruce Lanoil as Norman the Really Big Sheep *Bill Barretta as Octavio the Octopus *Various Muppet Performers as Octopuses *David Rudman as Ohboy Bird *Leslie Carrara as Ohreally Bird *Matt Vogel as Old Joe *Bruce Lanoil as Oliver *Artie Esposito as Ozzie the squid *Bill Barretta as a Panda *Various Muppet Performers as Parakeets *Various Muppet Performers as Parrots *Matt Vogel as Paul the Pelican *Steve Whitmire as Paul Revere *Steve Whitmire as Pavlov the Pug Dog *Eric Jacobson as a Peacock *Various Muppet Performers as Penguins *David Rudman as Phoenicia the Hippo *Bill Barretta as Pickles the alligator *Various Muppet Performers as Pigeons *Various Muppet Performers as Pigs *David Rudman as a Piranha *Dave Goelz as a Platypus *David Rudman as Mr. Plagueman *Eric Jacobson as a Plesiosaur *Matt Vogel as the Poison Cackler *Steve Whitmire as Pokey *David Rudman as a Porcupine *Bruce Lanoil as a Pterodactyl *Various Muppet Performers as Pumpkins *David Rudman as Quongo the Wild Mountain Gorilla *Various Muppet Performers as Rabbits *Various Muppet Performers as Raccoons *Tyler Bunch as Ralph the Moose *Matt Vogel as Randall the Zebra *Dave Goelz as Righton Bird *Bill Barretta as Robert the Red Deer *Artie Esposito as Rover Joe *Steve Whitmire as the Royal Purple Frackle *Matt Vogel as a Saber Tooth Tiger *David Rudman as Sandy the Giant Otter *Matt Vogel as a Sawfish *Dave Goelz as Screaming Thing *Steve Whitmire as Scruffy *Bill Barretta as a Sea Serpent *Various Muppet Performers as Seahorses *Steve Whitmire as Shaky Sanchez *Various Muppet Performers as Sheep *Various Muppet Performers as Singing Food *Various Muppet Performers as Skulls *Bill Barretta as Slick the Sea Lion *Various Muppet Performers as Snails *Matt Vogel as the Snake Frackle *Various Muppet Performers as Snakes *Various Muppet Performers as Snerfs *Tyler Bunch as the Snowman *Dave Goelz as Sopwith the Camel *Various Muppet Performers as Spiders *Matt Vogel as a Spiny Lobster *Matt Vogel as Stegosaurus *David Rudman as a Stingray *Dave Goelz as Stinky the Skunk *Matt Vogel as T.R. Rooster *Steve Whitmire as Timmy Monster *Matt Vogel as Tommy the Gazelle *Bruce Lanoil as Tramp *Bill Barretta as Triceratops *Tyler Bunch as Trudy the Chimp *Alice Dinnean as Trumpet Girl *Matt Vogel as Tug Monster *Steve Whitmire as a Turkey *Matt Vogel as a Turtle *Drew Massey, Victor Yerrid as the Two-Headed Red-Beaked Gold Frackle *David Rudman as Tyrannosaurus *Victor Yerrid as the Undertaker *Peter Linz as a Unicorn *Bill Barretta as Vernon the Grizzly Bear *Dave Goelz as Virginia the Red Fox *Steve Whitmire as Wally *Bill Barretta as a Walrus *David Rudman as Wander McMooch *Various Muppet Performers as Whatnots *Matt Vogel as Whaddyasay Bird *Artie Esposito as a Whale *Victor Yerrid as a Whale Shark *Various Muppet Performers as the Wild Boar Tribe *David Rudman as Winny *Eric Jacobson as a Wolf *Tyler Bunch as a Wooly Mammoth *Matt Vogel as a Yeti *Steve Whitmire as Youknow Bird *Dave Goelz as Zelda Rose *Leslie Carrara as Zondra/Darci Cast Muppet Performers *Steve Whitmire, Eric Jacobson, Dave Goelz, David Rudman, Peter Linz, Artie Esposito, Bill Barretta, Matt Vogel, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Bruce Lanoil, Alice Dinnean, Ryan Dillon, Victor Yerrid, Drew Massey, Jim Kroupa, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Louise Gold and Tyler Bunch Additional Muppet Performers *Alex Villa *Art Vega *Brad Abrell *Brett O'Quinn *Chase Woolner *David Barclay *David Skelly *Don Reardon *Julia Gunn *James Murray *James Rowley *Jay Tyson *Michael Oosterom *Michelan Sisti *Nathan Danforth *Patrick Johnson *Tanya Haden *Kristin Charney Guest Stars Guest Stars are real-world important or pop culture, regularly singers and actors who appears in an episode of the show, they are listed through the season Season One *'Pilot' *Will Smith *Scarlet Johansson *Alfred Molina *Julia Roberts *Kirsten Dunst *George Clooney *Chris Pratt *Natalie Portman *Ellen Page *Jim Carrey *Anna Faris *Horatio Sanz *Morgan Freeman *Alice Braga *George Lucas *Hugh Laurie *Christian Bale *Peter Jackson *Robert De Niro *Johnny Depp *Kristen Stewart *Gérard Depardieu *Bill Murray *Lily Collins *Justin Bieber *Clive Owen *Jamie Foxx *Mariah Carey *Tara Strong Season Two *Beyoncé *Cree Summer *Bonnie Hunt *Grey Delisle Griffin *Irrfan Khan *One Direction *Paul McCartney *Demi Lovato *Val Valentino *Billy Joel *Alexa Vega *Harrison Ford *Ben Stiller *James Marsden *Keith David *Dan Castellaneta *Rodrigo Santoro *Emma Watson * The Stars Of Disney's Frozen: Kristen Bell and Idina Menzel *Ian McKellen *Justin Timberlake *Gwen Stefani *Shailene Woodley *Stevie Wonder *Jake T. Austin *Myley Cyrus *Halle Berry *Emmanuelle Chriqui *Bruce Springsteen *Penélope Cruz *Will Ferell Season Three *Jackie Chan *Thomas Sangster *Jennifer Grey *Jennifer Lawrence *Betty White *Anne Hathaway *Ian Mcshane *Phil Collins *George Lopez *Paris Hilton *James Franco *Guillermo del Toro *Cote de Pablo *Tim Curry *Stephen Lang *Rosario Dawson *Rickey D'Shon Collins *Jennifer Hudson *Neil Patrick Harris *Gwyneth Paltrow *Tobey Maguire *John Travolta *Jared Leto *Juliette Lewis *Jada Pinkett Smith *Nicole Kidman *Zooey Deschanel *Olivia Newton-John *Julie Gonzalo *Alicia Keys Season Four *Tim Mcgraw *David Bowie *Queen Latifah *Kevin Bacon *Joaquin Phoenix *Keira Knightley *David Hasselhoff *Tom Hanks *Carmen Electra *Courtney B. Vance *Olivia Wilde, Chris Cooper as Tex Richman *Steve Carell *Mike Tyson *Tim Burton *Chris Rock *Mark Whalberg *Will.i.am *Britney Spears *Jennifer Lopez *Taylor Swift *Frank Sinatra, Jr. *Jon Bon Jovi *Rihanna *Jessica Simpson *Victoria Justice *Tom Kenny *Miranda Cosgrove *Susan Boyle *Pendleton Ward *Patrick Stewart Season Five *Mila Kunis *Ozzy Osbourne *Sean Bean *Justin Long *Ice Cube *Robert Downey, Jr., Zach Galifianakis as Hobo Joe *Charlize Theron *Mick Jagger *Rachel Wood *Al Pacino *Jay Baruchel *Maria Canals Barrera *Taylor Lautner *Ariel Winter *Kelly Osbourne *The Stars of "Charlie's Angels" (Drew Barrymore, Cameron Diaz, and Lucy Liu) *The Best of The Muppet Show (2014) *Cameo Episode (Selena Gomez, Ashanti, Cee-Lo Green, Stephen Colbert) *The History of "The Muppet Show" *Dakota Fanning *Liam Neeson *Bill Nighy *Elijah Wood *Chucky Episode: Brad Dourif guest stars as Chucky and Jennifer Tilly guest stars as Tiffany *Chloe Moretz *Daphne Rubin-Vega *Kristin Chenoweth *Megan Hilty *Mae Whitman *Family Reunion Episode Season Six *William Shatner *Rashida Jones *Russel Crowe *Dan Aykroyd *Iggy Pop *The Moopets Strikes Back *Sarah Silverman *The Halloween Party Episode *Constantine Returns: Ricky Gervais as Dominic Badguy *Paul Rudd *Jessica Simpson *Lily Allen *Bryan Adams *Bruno Mars *Salma Hayek *Bob Dylan *Sting *A Christhmas Special *Jerry Seinfeld (The Amateur Night Episode) *Tina Fey *Eliza Bennet *Jonas Brothers *Nolan North *Star Wars Special: A New Hope *Star Wars Special: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Special; The Return of the Jedi *Samantha Mathis *Benedict Cumberbatch *Whoopi Goldberg *Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen *Peter Dinklage, Joan Cusack as Rachel Bitterman *Amy Adams *Tyler James Williams Season Seven *The Muppet Teather Epic Charles Grodin as Nicky Holiday Chris Cooper as Tex Richman Joan Cusack as Rachel Bitterman *Teather Documentary Episode Episodes *Pilot *Episode 101: Will Smith *Episode 102: Scarlet Johansson *Episode 103: Alfred Molina *Episode 104: Julia Roberts *Episode 105: Kirsten Dunst *Episode 106: George Clooney *Episode 107: Chris Pratt *Episode 108: Natalie Portman * Episode 109: Ellen Page * Episode 110: Jim Carrey * Episode 111: Anna Faris * Episode 112: Horatio Sanz * Episode 113: Morgan Freeman * Episode 114: Alice Braga * Episode 115: George Lucas * Episode 116: Hugh Laurie * Episode 117: Christian Bale * Episode 118: Peter Jackson * Episode 119: Robert De Niro * Episode 120: Johnny Depp * Episode 121: Kristen Stewart * Episode 122: Gérard Depardieu * Episode 123: Clive Owen *Episode 124: Jamie Foxx *Episode 125: Lily Collins *Episode 126: Justin Bieber *Episode 127: Mariah Carey *Episode 128: Tara Strong *Episode 129: Bill Murray Season 2 *Episode 201: Beyoncé *Episode 202: Cree Summer *Episode 203: Paul McCartney *Episode 204: Grey Delisle Griffin *Episode 205: Irrfan Khan *Episode 206: One Direction *Episode 207: Bonnie Hunt *Episode 208: Demi Lovato *Episode 209: Val Valentino *Episode 210: Terry Crews *Episode 211: Alexa Vega *Episode 212: Harrison Ford *Episode 213: Ben Stiller *Episode 214: James Marsden *Episode 215: Keith David *Episode 216: Dan Castellaneta *Episode 217: Rodrigo Santoro *Episode 218: Emma Watson *Episode 219: The Stars Of Disney's Frozen Kristen Bell and Idina Menzel *Episode 220: Ian McKellen *Episode 221: Justin Timberlake *Episode 222: Gwen Stefani *Episode 223: Shailene Woodley *Episode 224: Stevie Wonder *Episode 225: Jake T. Austin *Episode 226: Myley Cyrus *Episode 227: Halle Berry *Episode 228: Emmanuelle Chriqui *Episode 229: Bruce Springsteen *Episode 230: Penélope Cruz *Episode 231: Will Ferell Season 3 *Episode 232: Jackie Chan *Episode 233: Thomas Brodie-Sangster *Episode 234: Jennifer Grey *Episode 235: Jennifer Lawrence *Episode 236: Betty White *Episode 237: Anne Hathaway *Episode 238: Ian McShane *Episode 239: Phil Collins *Episode 240: George Lopez *Episode 241: Paris Hilton *Episode 242: James Franco *Episode 243: Guillermo del Toro *Episode 244: Cote de Pablo *Episode 245: Tim Curry *Episode 246: Stephen Lang *Episode 247: Rosario Dawson *Episode 248: Rickey D'Shon Collins *Episode 249: Jennifer Hudson *Episode 250: Neil Patrick Harris *Episode 251: Gwyneth Paltrow *Episode 252: Tobey Maguire *Episode 253: John Travolta *Episode 254: Jared Leto *Episode 255: Juliette Lewis *Episode 256: Jada Pinkett Smith *Episode 257: Nicole Kidman *Episode 258: Zooey Deschanel *Episode 259: Olivia Newton-John *Episode 260: Julie Gonzalo *Episode 261: Alicia Keyes Season 4 Episode 401: Carlos Alazraqui Episode 402: Fred Stoller Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Production The production begin secretly in the end of 2011, with the idea of a sequel from the movie that was still be developed. As the show was new and huge planned, many Muppets were rebuilt, faithful from the original ones. Those include obscure characters from the Muppets, Fraggle Rock, Dog City, and Animal Show, some others, from other Muppet media. Many attractions came back as well, such as Muppet Labs, Muppets News Flash, Pigs in Space, Rowlf at the Piano, The Swedish Chef recipes and old ones that appeared briefly such as Talk Spots, At the Dance, Discussion panels, Wayne & Wanda and Guest Star Gags. Sketches that appeared in Muppets Tonight include Tales From The Vet, Real World Muppets, Great Moments in Elvis History, Fairyland PD, Bay of Pigswatch, The Eagle's Nest, and Tubmans of Porksmith. Each episode contains a single classic clip from "The Muppet Show", "Muppets Tonight", and Muppetcentral segments from "The Jim Henson Hour" and also, specials contains the classic clips remade in the special, examples are Halloween, Amateur Nights and Christhmas openings. The ending of the specials remember the Rainbow Connection, showing every muppet of the show in one scene together. The show counts with many old and new addictions, such as the hearings off laughs and applauses, full body little muppets (such as Walter being show fully, but has invisible puppeters), full bodied muppets, innocent and critic jokes also appears. In some occasions, Sesame Street muppets appears. This later becames an partnership was made and The Sesame's Show's born. DVD and Blu-Ray Release In later January, 2014, Disney released worldwide, an box set of the first six-seasons of the show. The DVD features: *The Making Off The Muppet Show *Interview with Muppeteers *Interview with the Guest Stars *Interview with Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo, Walter and more *Making At the Dance *The Muppet Show Soundtrack *Remaking the Intros *Muppet Morsels *Making a Muppet *Interview with Jason Segel, James Bobin, Nick Stoller, Steven Spielberg and John Lasseter The Blu-Ray features includes: *The Making Off the Muppet Show *Deleted and Extended Scenes *Interview with Muppeteers *Interview with Guest Stars *Interview with Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo, Walter and Walter *A Look on the Theather *Making At the Dance *The Muppet Show Sountrack *Remaking the Intros *Muppet Morsels *Making a Muppet *Interview with Jason Segel, James Bobin, Nick Stoller, Steven Spielberg and John Lasseter *Ideas from Discussion Panels Following the sucess of the movie merchandise, in april, 2015, Disney launched The Muppets Party Cruise 2. Attractions *Fozzie Comedy Acts (Fozzie Acts are, by the most part, fail attempts of Fozzie to make a joke, or any other comedy acts. Statler and Waldorf are aways there to assail or to prank him). *Muppet Labs (Muppet Labs are a attraction that appears most parts in the show. It follows the experiences of Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, that always gets wrong, usually putting Beaker in danger. '80s Robot appears many times providing backup to both Bunsen and Beaker. Quongo and Lenny the Gorilla appear sometimes). *The Tubmans of Porksmith *The Eagle's Nest *Swedish Chef Recipes *Great Moments in Elvis History *Guest Star music (differs from each episode) *Swedish Chef and Angelo in the Kitchen with Cat Cora (Those happen at the same time of The Canteen. Where Gladys tells to The Swedish Chef, Claudio and Cat Cora what meal the gang wants. The attraction shows how to cook the specefic kind of food that differs from each episode). *Discussion Panels (These are news-like discussions about things not that important, with discussions that differs in each episode. They are entitled like: Why the Sky is Blue? or Emoticons really shows your real feelings? Discussion Pannels features: Kermit, Miss Piggy, Sam the Eagle, Brewster the Guru, somethimes Gonzo an other muppet and also features the Guest Star as an fanon character). *Tales From The Vet *Pigs in Space (Narrates the adventures of Link Hogthrob, Miss Piggy, Dr Julius Strangepork, Captain Pighead, Snorty, and Craniac, in their never-ending quest through the universe. Other characters are: Aliens, Koozebanians, Frackles, Food, Alien Gonzos, Ubergonzo and Codzilla.) *The Johnny Fiama Show *Veterinarian's Hospital *Bay of Pigswatch *Muppet Sports *Muppet News Flash *The Johnny Fiama Show *Bear on Patrol *A Muppet game show sketch *Fairyland PD (Noir historys with Clifford and Bobo the Bear solving crimes in the best of noir. Other characters include: Rizzo the Rat, Mama Fiama, Miss Kitty, and Luncheon Counter Monster.) *Sherlock Holmes (Little-time attractions that involves Rowlf, as Sherlock Holmes, and Baskerville as Dr. Watson solving crimes by deduction, woith Gorgon Heap always being the criminal, and eating everyone in the end, even Holmes in the very end.) *Kid Fozzie *Gonzo's Stunts (Gonzo's Stunts is Gonzo trying to improvise a lot of attractions, mostly being exploded by a cannon. Every stunt ends with Gonzo failure, and the watchers to assail him.) *Wayne and Wanda (Are attractions that involves Wayne and Wanda playing a song. However, in the end, they never end the song, because in the end, bad things happens, such as Gorgon Heap eating Wayne, or Wanda falling, or even getting hit by Wayne. Sam the Eagle always presents the two, congratulating them.) *Rowlf at the Piano (A single song played by Rowlf, sometimes about general knowledge. In some occasions, other dogs or even cats would sing with Rowlf, such as Baskerville and Muppy.) *Talk Spots *The Electric Mayhem (The Eletric Mayhem have their time. Usually, their musics consist in Rock, Pop, Heavy Metal, and rarely, Classical Music. Characters are Dr. Teeth, Animal, Zoot, Floyd Pepper and Janice...and sometimes Lips.) *Blackouts (Blackouts are quickly jokes that appear in intervals between Fozzie Comedy Acts and the Backstage Plot, with the appearence of the Guest Star and Muppet Characters, such as Rowlf, Sweetums, Thig and Thog, Pops, Vicky, Nigel the director and Animal.) *Rowlf's Poetry Corner (This little screem time, shows Rowlf triying to conduce an poem, but he can't end it, as many other characters don't let him end it.) *Muppet Melodrama (Muppet Melodrama are stories that always features Miss Piggy being captured by Uncle Deadly. It features the two, but sometimes characters as Kermit, a Fire-Breathing Dragon, Pickles, and others appears.) *Planet Koozebane *Real World Muppets (A Reality Show, some Muppets that doesn't know each other are closed in a house. They have to find a way to deal with the differences of each other. They are: Rizzo the Rat, Zondra/Darci, Clifford, Bill the Bubble Guy and Bobo.) *Mr. Callahan (Tells the nights of the non-seen character Mr. Callahan, that attend in a bar owned by Bad Polly and Clueless Morgan. Prominient characters are the own Mr. Callahan, Bad Polly and Clueless Morgan. Some Frackles and characters like Old Tom, Headless Bill and Angel Marie appears sometimes). *Thor, God of Thunder (This attraction involves Thor making normal things everyday, such as trying to *Woodland Sketches There's also situations that don't are related to attractions, in places that only the Watcher can see *Backstage (The Plot happens by the most part on the backstage, but can be seen on attractions such as the Talk Spots, in backstage there's a lot of characters who have dialogues and have great things to do with the plot, these include: Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Walter, Clifford, Pepe, Seymour, Beauregard, Scooter, George the Janitor, Hilda, Pops, Beaker, Rizzo, Bobo and Camilla) *Statler's and Waldorf box (The box appears many times through the show, mostly in Fozzie Comedy Acts, where Statler and Waldorf pranks Fozzie. Lesser characters appear there in some episodes) *Auditorium (The attraction happens in the Auditorium, or in some other places that only the watcher can see, there are the chairs, with many of the Muppets cast, such as tertiary characters: Zelda Rose, the Babies, the Blue Frackle, the Green Frackle, Lenny the Lizard, Baskerville, and several characters from Fraggle Rock, Animal Show, The Jim Henson Hour, Muppets Tonight, and other Jim Henson shows) *Guest Star's Dressing Room (Here happens dialogues between the guest stars and some Muppet Characters. Hilda are the most prominient, appearing in all of the conversations, Scooter also appears to tell the guest star about its presentation. Pepe also appears in some points.) *The Canteen (The canteen plays signifactive row in the show. Appears many times after the attractions, where the cast and crew have meals and conversation. Prominient characters are Gladys, that serves the crew, The Swedish Chef, Angelo and appearing in some episodes, Cat Cora, who also makes meal to the crew. The Early Bird always appears to bother the chefs.) *Reception (The Reception serves as a meeting of the guest star and Pops. Although being a recurring place (all episodes) the Reception is little explored, just appearing in the beggining of the episode. The characters from the balcony include: Pops and Bobo the Bear. Seymour always appears entering with the guest star.) *Recording Studio (The Recording Studio is the room were groups like Solid Foam, The Electric Mayhem and Lubbock Lou and his Jughuggers reside at most time, planning songs. The Recording Studio appears in many episodes and its characters are: Dr. Teeth, Animal, Floyd Pepper, Zoot, Janice, Lips, and at some cameos, Digit, Flash, Clifford, Beard, and the Solid Foam Drummer (recycled from the Zondra/Darci puppet).) *KMUP (The TV station is shown to be taping "The Muppet Show" with director Nigel, Eugene the mink, cameramen Larry and Oliver, the Cue Card Monster, producers Zippity Zap, Chip, Leon, Vicki, Lindbergh, and Digit. KMUP is broadcasting The Muppet Show as well, in collaboration with CDE.) *Gorilla Television (Another TV station, located underground KMUP. They always interrupts KMUP from broadcasting, and it's ruled by Chip, Zondra/Darci, and Ubu.) *At the Dance (The segment features a Elegant Ballroom with many pair of Muppets. It features quickly in-pair jokes that last only two minutes or less. Most prominient characters are George, the janitor and Mildred Huxtetter, but many Muppets appear, in jokes or in backgrounds such as: two generic pigs, Flower-Eating Monster and a Whatnot Girl, Wayne and Wanda, two monsters, T.R. and a chicken, and Dr. Teeth with Janice.) *Miss Piggy's Dressing Room (Miss Piggy's Dressing Room is seen frequently in the show. There, Miss Piggy have conversations with Foo Foo and Kermit. Scooter always appears to tell Miss Piggy about the act time. Hilda appears talking and dressing Miss Piggy. Some other characters appears there too, such as Pepe, Uncle Deadly and Gonzo). Category:Muppets Category:Muppet Television series Category:Reboot Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:2014 Category:Disney Channel